A found Child
by UndertakerLover121
Summary: Marie tries to go shopping and gets lost. Then she finds a young boy. Can Marie and Stein raise this young boy with a deep secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters

Stein! I am going to the store! In this weather? Don't worry Stein it's only rain. I'll be fine. I'll see you later Stein. Alright. Bye Marie.

15 Minutes Later

I have been in Death city for several months now and I am still getting lost. How does this happen to me? Which way do I go now? It feels like I have been going around in circles. I think that it's time to find a payphone so I can call Stein to find me. Where do I find a phone in this area? I found one! Well hello there little guy! Where did you come from? I don't know. I have no family. Awww! What's your name little guy? I was called Roman. My name is Marie. Nice to meet you Roman. Nice to meet you Marie. So, how old are you Roman? I am eight years old. So, Roman do you know where I can find a payphone? I found one a few blocks back. Do you want me to show you Miss Marie? That would be lovely Roman. Follow me.

10 Minutes Later

Here we are Miss Marie. Thank you Roman. Hey Stein. Can you come find me? I kinda got lost and I found a young boy. Can we help him find his family or can we adopt him? See you soon.

1 Hour Later

Marie! Over here Franken! There you are. So,this must be the boy you told me about? Yes it is Franken. Beware he is really intresting. Hello. I am Dr. Franken Stein. What is your name? Hi. I am Roman. Nice to meet you Dr. Franken Stein. How old are you Roman? I am eight years old. Do you know what happened to your family? No, all I remember is my mom tucking me in for bed and waking up the next morning seeing my entire family dead. Is there anybody left? No, it's just me all alone. Awwww! Can we adopt him Franken? Please, he needs a home and a family. Alright we can. Lets go to the court house and fill out paper work and take Roman home after that.

I hope you guys liked it. This is my first fanfic I put on here. I am sorry it kinda short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Well we are here guys lets go. Miss Marie? Yeah Roman. Is Dr. Stein always like this? Only when I get lost in town or interrupt his research. Will you two hurry up already? We are coming Franken! We need to talk to a social worker. Well come this this way sir and ma'am. Here we are this is Mrs. Fleckenstein's office. Mrs. Fleckenstein! We have a couple of people who needs to talk to you. Come in! Well there is the boy who ran away after he saw his parent's dead bodies. Ummm... Mrs. Fleckenstein. Yes. I am MarieMjölnir and this Dr. Franken Stein. Nice to meet the both of you. What shall I do for you today? Actually we are here to adopt Roman. Really? Yes, Marie found him when she got lost going to the store and she begged me to adopt him. Well lets get the paperwork started then. Lets see, the computer says that neither of you have a record for being in jail. It also say that both of you graduated from the DWMA and both of you work as teachers for the DWMA. Well everything checks out here and all you have to do is sign a few page and you'll be done here. Do we both sign them? Yes, on the dotted lines here and here. Here Fraken, I signed them your turn to sign the papers. Here you go Mrs. Fleckenstein. Thanks you for adopting Roman. Ready to go Roman? Yeah Miss Marie I am ready to go home now. Franken are you ready to go home and show Roman is new home and tomorrow we can get his room around for him? I am coming Marie. I'll be there in just a second. Well I guess we'll see you around Mrs. Fleckenstein. Good Bye and good care of Roman . We will take care of him really well.

I am sorry that this is kinda short. i hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Few Days Later**

Hey Miss Marie. Yes Roman. May I go outside and play? Sure you can and maybe you can get Franken to go out with you. Okay I'll go and ask him. Okay be careful in his lab. Hey Dr. Stein? What do you need Roman? I was wondering if you could come and play outside with me. I'll be out in a few minutes. Okay I'll go get my soccer ball.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Hey Dr. Stein, are you ready to play? Yes I am Roman. What are we playing? How about just kicking the soccer ball around. That works for me. Hey Roman, may I ask you a few questions? What kind of questions? I am just curious on what happened before Marie found. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine about your screw in your head. Fine deal. I'll ask the first question. Ask on Dr. Stein. What happened the day your parents died? Nothing out of the ordinary, I woke up, got ready for school, had breakfast, went to school, got home for school, did my homework, had dinner with my family and went to bed early like I always do once a month. Why do you go to bed early once a month? I don't really know, I always have since I was little. The moon is always big and beautiful on those days and I never get to see it. My question next. Go ahead. How did you put it in your head? To tell you the truth, I was engulfed in madness and did a bunch of experiments. So must have done an experiment and I shoved it in my head. My last question Roman. Go on. What are you? I will tell you what I am if you won't get rid of me. Promise? I promise. I am a...

Oh a cliffhanger! I'll put the next chapter when I get a chance to write it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roman Pov

I am a werewolf! I shouted to Dr. Stein. He stood there and looked at me before he turned his screw a couple of times. I knew that there was something different about you. He said. Dr. Stein, are you mad at me for not telling you that I was a werewolf in the first place? I asked him, fearing his answer. Well, Roman, I am a bit surprised that you didn't tell me in the first place. He said. Should we tell Miss Marie about this and will she be mad at me for not telling her first? I asked. Roman, I don't think that she will be mad at you, I also think that she will still love like a son and I think that she will protect you no matter what. Dr Stein told me. It looks likes it's going to rain, lets go inside Dr. Stein.

A Few Minutes later

Marie Pov

Hey guys, did you have fun outside? I asked I think we had fun. Franken said. Miss Marie, I have something to tell you. Roman said. What is Roman? I asked. I am a werewolf, I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. Roman said. Oh honey! I will still love you no matter what you are! I exclaimed. Really? He asked. Yes I will because being a werewolf makes you special and that"s all it matters. I said.

I don't know what chapter yet, but there will be a time skip and Roman will meet his weapon and I might need some suggestions for there name. Feel free to leave some suggestions. If you want.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Stein POV

I stand here and watch Marie with this little boy that is a werewolf. I thought to myself, wondering if this little boy can help us one day in our battle against the Kishin when he is older? " Hey Franken, are you still with us?" Marie asked. "yes I am Marie. I was Just thinking" I said. " Well Franken, lets get Roman to bed." Marie said.

**Later in The Night**

"I will will take Roman with me tomorrow to meet Lord Death if Marie lets me." I thought to myself. It feels like Roman's soul seems to be flaring up a bit. " Momma! Poppa!" I heard Roman shout. I ran into Roman's room, but Marie was already there soothing him. So I just leaned against the door frame and watched. "Momma? Where is Poppa?" Roman asked. "Poppa is right here." Marie told Roman. After twenty minutes of soothing him, Roman fell asleep in Marie's arms. "Marie. Can we talk?" I asked her. "Sure Franken. What do we need to talk about?" Marie asked. "I was wondering if it was a good idea to take Roman to work with us tomorrow to meet Lord Death." I told Marie. " I don't see why not, he needs to meet him, so he can get used to him."

**The Next Day**

**Marie POV**

Franken and I were walking down to the Death Room. Roman was hiding behind me. "Momma, is he going to hate me?" Roman asked. "Roman, no he is not to hate you Hun." I told him. "Hey Marie, we are here." Franken said. "Hello Marie and Doctor Stein!" A familiar and cheerful voice said. "Good Morning Lord Death!" Franken and I said. "Who is this little fella hiding behind you Marie?" Lord Death asked. "This is Franken and I's adopted son Roman." I told Lord Death. "Hello there Roman." Lord Death said. "H-hi." Roman Stammered. After Roman said hello to Lord Death he hid behind Franken. "Sorry Lord Death, he is really shy and really scared that you are going hate him for being what he is." Franken apologized. "What is he Doctor Stein?" Lord Death asked. "He is a werewolf." Franken said. "Awwww! I don't hate him! He will be a good student for the DWMA when he is older!" Lord Death exclaimed. "Momma. Poppa. I am hungry. May we go get some thing to eat? Please." Roman asked. "Sorry Lord Death for cutting this conversation short, but Roman is hungry. I apologized. "It's alright, we can talk about this later then." Lord Death said.

Author Note: If anyone wants to suggest names for Roman's Weapon in the time skip in the story, they can. There is also a poll on my profile where you can vote on the gender of Roman's weapon Partner.


End file.
